I was born this way
by lYmli
Summary: zero es virgen y esta embarazado de Kaname... ¿Cómo es posible? Kaname x Zero yaoi
1. Capítulo 1: Baby on board

**I was born this way.**

**Capítulo 1: Baby on board.**

- Hijita! ¡¿Qué pasó? - Gritó Cross corriendo como loco por todo el hospital.

- No sé. – Dijo Yuki preocupada. - Estaba con Zero en el almuerzo y de repentes Zas!

- ¡¿Qué?

- Se desmayó. Creí que lo hacía para no ir a clases porque no hizo la tarea. Nunca hace las tareas. El otro día...

- Yuki, no cambies el tema.

- Ah, sí - dijo ella uniendo sus manos como si cogiera un bate de béisbol. - Le pegué, le eché agua, le grité, le halé el cabello, hasta pedí un encendedor y lo quemé, pero no reaccionó... Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que Zero en serio se desmayó.

- ¿Y?

- Te llamé y viniste y me preguntaste...

- Me refiero, ¿cómo está Zero? ¿Porqué se desmayó?

- No sé. Aún estoy esperando aquí.

- Ya cállense par de boludos! Estamos en la sala de espera. Más respeto por los enfermos! - Gritó la enfermera que pasaba.

Asustados, padre e hija se sentaron en la primera fila justo frente al cuarto donde revisaban a Zero y se quedaron esperando durante varias horas.

- ¿Crees que está muerto? - Preguntó Cross con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No exageres, máximo en coma, si estuviera muerto nos lo dirían - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

- Esta en !

- Solo digo... No grites... - Dijo Yuki encogiéndose llena de vergüenza en su asiento como Cross se puso a llorar, gritar e ir por la pared como la niña del exorcista.

- Si no te callas te arrojaré por una ventana - dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos saliendo del cuarto.

- Ya me callo - dijo Cross asustado como se escondía tras de Yuki.

- ¿Conoces a la doctora?

- Es Lys, una vampira, estamos en un hospital de vampiros.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Yuki sorprendida, nunca había escuchado tal cosa.

- No estamos para presentaciones! ¡¿Cómo esta mi hijo? - Preguntó Cross.

- ¿Es tu hijo? - Preguntó Lys sorprendida. - No me invitaste a la boda.

- Es adoptado.

- Ah, eso, bueno, Cross, amigo mío, ¿qué piensas de ser abuelo a tu edad? Igual ya estas viejo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Creo que la doc quiere decir que Zero está embarazado - dijo Yuki entre emocionada y confundida. - ¿Un hombre puede estar embarazado?

- Zero no es un hombre - dijo Lys. - Uh... Sí es hombre, pero no humano, parte de él es vampiro, pero eso no es lo extraño sino...

- ¿Zero ya lo sabe? - Preguntó Cross preocupado.

- No... Él me miraba con una cara que me iba a matar... No sé si tan joven... 17 años... quiera ser papá...

- No le dijiste.

- No te voy a dañar la alegría de decirle a tu hijo que esta embarazado, Cross, hazlo tú.

- Tengo miedo que Zero me mate.

- Ya basta - dijo Yuki apretando los puños. - Yo le diré.

Yuki entró al cuarto, estaba a oscuras, pero podía ver los ojos amatistas de Zero brillando en la oscuridad, así que caminó hacia él.

- Zero... ¿Estás bien?

- Aún estoy mareado, debe ser porque no he tomado sangre últimamente - dijo él poniendo la mano en la frente.

- Me alegro de que estés bien porque... - Yuki de un momento a otro metió un golpe a Zero que le dejó chichón en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Porqué me golpeas?

- Porque perdiste la virginidad antes que yo! - Chilló Yuki dejándose caer de rodillas junto a la cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas loca - dijo Zero sonrojado, daba gracias que estaba a oscuras. - Yo... yo... eh... soy... virgen...

- Claro, los bebés vienen de las lechugas - dijo Yuki con sarcasmo.

- ¿Virgen? ¿Bebé?

- Ya no te hagas Zero, ya sabemos todos que estas embarazado - dijo Yuki apuntándolo con el dedo. - ¿Quién es el padre?

- Yo qué sé - dijo Zero confundido. - La doctora debe estar equivocada... Soy virgen... Yo... no...

- Éste es el mejor hospital de la ciudad y la doctora es un vampiro, tiene súper poderes y dice que estas embarazado.

- Vampiro... eso Explica... Son seres estúpidos, ella debió equivocarse... La próxima me llevas a un hospital normal, ¿no?

- Pos soy tan estúpida que sé quién es el padre de tu bebé - dijo Lys entrando al cuarto y prendiendo la luz.

- Yo le pedí que investigara con toda su tecnología! - Dijo Cross emocionado.

- Será el hombre invivible - dijo Zero burlón. - Soy virgen, ni me he besado con alguien... Digo... Es imposible que yo esté... eso...

- El hombre invisible se llama... Dios...

- ¿Dios? - Preguntaron todos incrédulos.

- No... Dios... Ay... ay... ay... - Dijo Lys emocionada. - El padre del bebé que vas a tener... es... ay... es...

- Ya dilo!

- Kaname Kuran sama - dijo Lys con lágrimas en los ojos. - Eso es increíble... Un mitad humano, mitad vampiro embarazado de un purasangre... el bebé va a ser... wow... wow... El bebés más...

- Maldito - masculló Zero en shock como se tocaba la panza.

- No, el bebé va a ser el ser más fuerte, poderoso, perfecto, hermoso - dijo Lys arrodillándose ante Zero y sobándole la barriga aún plana.

- Te quitas o te mato - dijo Zero.

- Sí, señor, te llamo Zero Kiryu sama? - Preguntó ella sacando sus colmillos. - La sangre en tu vientre es tan...

Zero se aferró con más fuerza a su estomago, no sentía nada, no podía estar embarazado menos de Kaname.

- Ya lo sabía - dijo Yuki dando golpes a Zero. - Ya sabía que tenías algo con Kaname sama!

- Yo lo odio! – Gritó Zero con lágrimas en los ojos, lo peor que le podía pasar, creía que era ser un mugroso nivel E, pero ahora lo peor era tener algo de ese purasangre bastardo dentro de él.

- Del odio se llega al amor! Malo! Creí que éramos amigos, familia, tienes una relación con Kaname sama y no me lo dijiste!

- Yo no tengo nada con él! Nunca he estado a solas con él más de un minuto! - Gritó Zero halándose los cabellos. - No es cierto... No tengo nada con Kuran... Antes lo mataba si me miraba siquiera... Soy virgen... No puedo estar embarazado de esa cosa...

- Tranquilo, haces daño al bebé, ya veremos después qué está pasando – dijo Cross con el tono más paternal posible.

– Mejor si le hago daño, que se muera ahora – dijo Zero enterrando las uñas en su estómago. – Me ahorra el trabajo de matarlo cuando nazca.

– No digas… - Antes de que Yuki dijera algo, Zero la empujó contra la mesita de noche, rompiendo el florero.

Después arrancó los tubos en sus muñeca, esos tubos que le habían dado sangre. Se levantó de la cama y buscó la Bloody Rose entre su uniforme en el armario.

- ¿Te... te vas a matar? Tampoco estoy tan enojada - dijo Yuki.

- Zero, te quiero hijo, papi no está enojado que seas un adolescente preñado! - Dijo Cross.

- No me voy a matar - dijo Zero revisando que la pistola tuviera balas. - Voy a matar al hijo de pu... a Kuran.

Había tanta rabia y odio en los ojos de Zero que nadie se atrevió a detenerlo. Mientras tanto Kaname lejos de saber que iba a ser padre, estaba en las clases nocturnas con los otros nobles. Todos y todas peleaban por sentarse cerca de él. En realidad nadie ponía atención, ni el mismo purasangre, tantos siglos y siempre era lo mismo. El profesor hablaba de la historia de la antigua roma y su caída. A Kaname le daba lo mismo, él mismo siglos atrás había estado ahí en roma, en su caída...

- Podrían callarse - dijo el profesor rompiendo la tiza en el tablero, tenía un oído muy sensible y escuchaba varios gritos y palabrotas.

Los estudiantes se miraron, nadie había hablado, pero ellos comenzaron a escuchar los ruidos también.

- Creo que viene de afuera - dijo Shiki mirando a través de la ventana que daba a un paisaje oscuro y desolado, se veía la silueta de Zero empujando a Seiren para que le dejara entrar al salón.

- ¿El cazador lleva una bata de hospital? - Preguntó Kain confundido.

- Ja, por fin se escapó del manicomio - dijo Aido riéndose.

- Takuma, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir a ver porqué tanto escándalo? - Dijo Kaname mirando a su mejor amigo.

- Claro - dijo Takuma levantándose de su pupitre, fue a ver qué pasaba, pero apenas salió vio a Zero hecho un monstruito gritando como loco, diciendo cosas inentendibles. - Tranquilo, todos somos amigos, ¿qué te pasa?

- Quiero al desgraciado que me... aaaaah... quiero... a Kuran... Que me dé la cara... ¿Acaso se piensa esconderse después de hacerme el favorcito?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Él dice que Kaname sama lo... lo embarazó - dijo Seiren como Takuma se quedó de piedra.

- Creo que esto no es de mi incon... Llamaré a... Ya regreso - Takuma regresó al salón donde todos estaban al borde de la ventana para ver la pelea. - Kaname...

- ¿Qué le pasa a Kiryu? - Preguntó Kaname sin inmutarse.

- Él dice... que tú... le hiciste...

- No le hice nada! Desde las vacaciones no lo veo! Ya estoy aburrido que me venga a buscar pelea! - Dijo Kaname exasperado del acoso del cazador que siempre le culpaba por todo. - Claro, ahora debe estar diciendo que ando conspirando con los duendes y las hadas madrinas - dijo en tono de burla y los otros nobles se rieron a carcajadas.

- Nada de eso - dijo Takuma riéndose nervioso. - Zero... Dice que le hiciste... Bueno... Lo fecundaste...

- ¿Qué significa eso? Habla claro, por favor - dijo Kaname frunciendo el ceño. - Fecundar me suena a sembrar rosas...

- Algo parecido, Zero dice que tu semilla entró en él...

- ¿Qué?

- Zero esta embarazado de ti... Kaname...

Todos quedaron en shock, especialmente Kaname, siempre había sido estoico, inexpresivo, pero con semejante notición se quedó con los ojos grandes, la boca abierta, inmóvil, ni parpadeaba o decía algo.

- Es la primera vez que Kaname será papá, debe estar feliz - dijo Takuma haciendo señas a todos para que salieran del salón. - Así que vamos a dejar a nuestro presidente a solas con Zero para que se alegren juntos.

- A mí Kaname sama no me parece tan feliz - dijo Rima sacudiendo su mano ante el purasangre. - Parece muerto.

- No digas eso - dijo Kain tirándola del hombro. - Hagamos lo que dijo Takuma.

Zero que seguía afuera vio salir a todos los vampiros. Cada uno lo miraba con curiosidad, algunos sentían algo raro en el ambiente. Nunca habían escuchado de un purasangre teniendo hijo con un mitad vampiro y mitad humano y despertaba la sed de sangre en todos. Al último se fue Seiren dejándolo con el camino libre para ir a ver a Kaname, pero la verdad era que no estaba preparado, estaba tan confundido.

- Debo tranquilizarme - dijo Zero mirándose, su panza aún no crecía, pero con lo que le dijeron ya llevaba casi dos meses y necesitaba una explicación.

Respiró hondo y entró al salón.

- ¿Estas embarazado? - Preguntó Kaname con voz queda, Zero no avanzó más, no por miedo sino porque no sabía qué pasaba.

- Eso dice la doc... y los papales - dijo Zero arrojando los papeles a la mesa. - ... Vine a que me digas que no es cierto... No puedo estar embarazado de un chupasangre como tú...

- Pos en los papeles dice que soy el padre - dijo Kaname mirando la prueba de ADN.

- Es imposible! Imposible! – Dijo Zero apuntándolo con la Bloody Rose.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque... soy... virgen!

- ¿Eres virgen? - Preguntó Kaname sorprendido, no era el momento ni el lugar, pero en lo más hondo se estimuló por la confesión de Zero, o sea, un virgen para un vampiro era tan divertido porque había mucho de dónde pervertir.

- Sí soy virgen... nunca... nunca... así que si en serio estoy embarazado es porque me hiciste algo... Kuran... ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Nada, si yo hubiera sido tu primera vez me hubiera encargado que no lo olvidaras - dijo con malicia.

- No salgas con eso, debiste haberme hecho algo.

- No.

- Me diste de tomar tu sangre...

- Vamos, Zero, hasta un virgen como tú debe saber que uno no se embaraza con la sangre sino...

- No te atrevas a decirlo.

- Esperma.

- Lo dijiste – dijo Zero bajando la pistola. – No voy a tener esa cosa… No dejaré que siga en mí… Lo mataré… - Dijo fríamente antes de salir corriendo del salón.

Kaname se quedó igual de frío sin signos de detenerlo, no recordaba haber embarazado a Zero, así que no era su problema si éste abortaba, pero al mismo tiempo había algo en él que le hizo ir detrás del cazador. Pronto llegó al bosque, aparte de Zero, podía sentir a otros nivel Es acechando, apurado corrió al dirección de éste, lo encontró rodeado de nivel Es. No lo pensó e hizo que los vampiros se mataran entre ellos. Zero se quedó mirando sorprendido la escena, los nivel Es se mordían entre ellos y la sangre escurría por todas partes.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Kaname acercándose a Zero.

- Sé defenderme solo - dijo Zero con las piernas temblorosas, se sentía mareado otra vez.

Kaname lo sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que cayera.

- No me toques...

- No estas en condiciones de pelear.

- Voy a matar a esta cosa... - Dijo Zero presionando sus manos fuerte contra su vientre.

- No te dejaré, el bebé también es mío.

- Tengo miedo... - Dijo Zero encogiéndose como Kaname lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

- No tienes porqué - dijo el purasangre alejando los mechones plateados de su rostro. - Mírame.

Zero lo hizo, miró dentro de los ojos cafés, sintió una ola de paz y ternura que no creía posible en alguien como Kuran.

- Estoy contigo, te daré mi sangre, te cuidaré, los cuidaré, a ti y al bebé.

Zero dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Future, present, past

**Capítulo 2: Future, present, past.**

Ya casi amanecía y Cross se la pasaba dando vueltas por la casa. No podía cerrar ojo sin saber el paralelo de Zero. Yuki también estaba en las mismas, no podía dormir sin saber si Zero estaba bien, sobretodo el bebé que ahora llevaba, o sea, Zero podía ser muy fuerte y todo, pero era tan terco que era capaz de hacer alguna bestialidad.

- Kaname sama! - Exclamó Yuki mirando por la ventana.

- Ni me hables de ese... Creí que era un caballero, responsable y me embaraza a Zero - dijo Cross rompiendo la taza de café en su mano. - Cuando encuentre a Zero. Me encargaré de Kaname, tiene que responder, me importa un pepino si es un purasangre o el rey, pero no puede dejar a Zero con un niño solo.

- Quiero decir que veo a Kaname sama! - Gritó Yuki como Cross corrió a hacia la ventana.

Podía ver el sol saliendo, también podía ver al purasangre caminando en dirección a ellos.

- ¿Qué trae en manos? - Preguntó Cross ajustándose las gafas, no veía bien.

- Trae a Zero.

- Mi hijo! - Gritó Cross corriendo hacia la puerta a abrir. - ¡¿Qué pasó?

- Eso es lo que quiero saber - dijo Kaname tranquilamente. - ¿Porqué Zero estaba embarazado de... mí?

- ¿Y a mí qué me preguntas si yo no estaba cuando ustedes dos se... Cuando tú estabas aprovechándote de mi hijo? Creí que eras un vampiro noble y decente y andas dejando hijos tirados por ahí - dijo Cross hasta que tuvo que detenerse porque se le fue el aire.

- Primero, sí soy un noble y muy decente. Nunca dejaría un hijo botado como dices - dijo Kaname serio. - Segundo, Zero no es ningún santo y tercero, no necesito aprovecharme de nadie, ellos vienen solitos a mí.

- Qué modesto (.)

- Mejor hablemos después - dijo Kaname mirando a Zero en sus brazos. - Se desmayó. Lo llevaré a su cuarto - dijo entrando a la casa y yendo por el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos.

- Dices que no le hiciste nada a Zero. ¡Pero sabes dónde queda su cuarto! - Gritó Cross con lágrimas en los ojos. - Mi hijo dejaba a su amante pasar a su cuarto por las noches y ahora esta embarazado! :(

- Sé dónde queda su cuarto porque una vez me diste un tour por toda la casa - dijo Kaname con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Tiró la puerta y entró al cuarto de Zero, lo descansó en su cama, pero cuando pensaba retirarse, Zero lo aferró de la manga de la camisa.

- Eres tan hermoso - confesó Kaname sentándose en el borde de la cama, acomodó la almohada del cazador y se quedó mirándolo dormir. - Si hubiera tenido algo contigo lo recordaría... Aún así puedo sentir que la vida que llevas dentro es parte de mí... - Dijo Kaname posando su mano en el vientre de Zero.

- No me toques - dijo Zero agarrando la mano de Kaname y lo apartó molesto.

- ¿Te hacías el dormido? - Preguntó Kaname desconcertado, no se había dado cuenta que Zero estaba consciente y había bajado sus defensas.

- No... ¿Dónde estoy?

- En tu cuarto.

- ¿Qué... qué haces en mi cuarto?

- Te traje aquí después de que te desmayaste. ¿No recuerdas? Te atacó unos nivel Es y yo te salvé.

- No te hagas el héroe conmigo - dijo Zero sonrojado. - Yo... solo me hubiera bastado para matar a todos esos bastardos.

- No lo dudo - dijo Kaname frío. - Para tu información a mí no eres quien me preocupas, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero mientras que llevas a MI hijo en tu interior, eres mío.

- ¿Tu... tu hijo? - Exclamó Zero espabilándose, por fin recordó todo... - Es mi cuerpo y ya dije que no voy a tener esa cosa y menos si es tuyo...

- Lo tendrás.

- No!

- Sí lo tendrás, me darás a mi hijo y después te puedes ir a donde quieras - dijo Kaname tratando de guardar la compostura, pero la cara de rabia que le daba Zero le daba ganas de golpearlo para ver quién mandaba.

- Te odio, maldito.

- Yo igual, Zero, pero tómalo la situación así - dijo Kaname agarrándolo del mentón. - Por el momento tienes algo que es mío dentro de ti y por siguiente me perteneces.

- Vete al demonio - dijo Zero agarrando la muñeca del purasangre, empezó a enterrar sus uñas para que éste lo soltara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Kaname lo cogiera con más fuerza llegando a romper su mandíbula si quería.

- Atrévete a decirlo otra vez.

- Que te vayas al demonio, Kuran, ¿estás sor...?

Antes de que Zero dijera algo más, Kaname lo besó callándolo. Sorprendido, Zero lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo, pero Kaname presionaba con fuerza su lengua contra sus labios haciendo que los abriera.

- Uh... - Zero gimió sobresaltado como Kaname metía la lengua en su boca. - Ah... Suéltame... Maldito...

El rechazo de Zero solo alentaba más al purasangre, lo tiró a la cama y se le fue encima, empezando a desvestirlo. Asustado porque nunca había sentido algo así, Zero cerró los ojos incapaz de pelear contra el otro, entonces Kaname vio lágrimas en sus ojos y eso lo hizo detenerse, lo hizo sentir como una basura.

- Lo lamento - dijo alejándose rápido del cazador.

- Vete - dijo Zero confundido, por alguna extraña razón extrañaba tenerlo encima de él. Se apresuró a cubrirse con la camisa al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para esconder su rubor.

- Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar - dijo Kaname serio como se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta. - No te tocaré... No te haré nada... Pero no me iré hasta que no des a luz.

Zero no sabía qué decir, llevó las manos hacia su barriga y se apretó con fuerza.

- De acuerdo... Cuando esta cosa nazca... Desaparezca de mi vista...

- Trato hecho - dijo Kaname abriendo la puerta, entonces sorprendido se encontró a Yuki con cara de que presenció todo. - Hola Yuki, ¿qué tal? (n_n)

- Eh... Bien... Ya sé... que ustedes están ocupados resolviendo cosas de pareja... Pero El director Cross me mandó a llamarlos... Esta... con... todo el consejo de cazadores en la sala...

- Sí que se enteraron rápido - dijo Kaname frunciendo el ceño.

Yuki asintió con la cabeza y se fue para dejarlo con Zero. Kaname giró para mirarlo, el peliplateado le daba una expresión indescriptible. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado? Tal vez era su imaginación, pero el castaño podía jurar que Zero se tomó su vientre de una forma sobreprotectora.

- No temas - dijo Kaname sonriendo. - No dejaré que nada pase al bebé y tampoco a ti.

- No tengo miedo - masculló Zero súper confundido, ¿desde cuándo Kaname era tan jovial y amable?

Kaname solo era buena gente con los demás presentes, a solas con Zero siempre era frío, calculador, porquería, malo, etc.

Los dos llegaron a la sala y no era precisamente una reunión familiar. Parecía un juicio y todos los presentes eran verdugos. Los vampiros amigos de Kaname sentados a un lado y Cross, Yuki, Yagari y otros cazadores sentados al otro lado.

- Ya todos somos adultos, así que podemos hablar esto de una form...

- Ya cállate Cross - dijo Yagari. - Ya es tarde el sermón... - miró frío, serio y decepcionado a Zero. - Eres uno de mis mejores alumnos... No te entrené para que te acostaras con el enemigo y que le engendraras un monstruo! - Gritó caminando hacia Zero con la mano levantada. - Eres una vergüenza para nosotros, para tus padres difuntos, para tu hermano perdido, para todos... Debí matarte cuando pude, no eres más que un juguete de esas cosas - con eso iba a plantar un puñetazo a Zero y con gusto Zero lo iba a aceptar, él se sentía sucio y odiaba en haber decepcionado a Yagari que era como un padre para él, entonces Kaname agarró la mano de Yagari para detenerlo.

- Primero tienes que pasar por mí - dijo Kaname apretando fuertemente la mano de Yagari, éste no se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con vampiros engreídos, así que Kaname le rompió la mano.

Aquello hizo que todos los cazadores se pusieran las pilas y apuntaran con sus armas a Kaname y los vampiros nobles no quedaron atrás y se prepararon para atacar también.

- YA BASTA! ES MI CASA. SI NO SE COMPORTAN SE LARGAN! - Gritó Cross enojado, echando chispas. - Estas reunión es para saber qué pasó NO PARA MATARNOS!

- Serás imbécil - dijo Yagari retrocediendo. - Yo diré qué pasó, Zero se entregó como puta barata a éste purasangre que ni corto ni perezoso le hizo un monstruo.

- NO ES CIERTO - dijeron Kaname y Zero al unísono.

- Yo... Yo soy virgen... - Dijo Zero como todos lo miraron curiosos e incrédulos.

- Eso es cierto, Lys, la doctora que está tratando a Zero dijo que... Zero es virgen... - Dijo Cross.

- Entonces el cazador se hizo una cirugía para restaurar su virginidad - dijo Rima como si nada. - Las revistas dicen que hay una cirugía para las mujeres donde se reconstruyen su vagina y el himen... Zero pudo hacer lo mismo! (n_n)

- Por favor, no digas tonterías que vas a hacer que nos mate a todos - dijo Kain asustado.

- Es extraño, pero creo en la palabra de Zero - dijo Kaname. - Si él dice que es virgen, es virgen y yo... Nunca, pero nunca me he acostado con él.

- Eso tiene sentido, los dos se odian mucho - dijo Cross como los cazadores se miraron y asintiendo, era sabido que los dos se llevaban a muerte, así que no se imaginaban a los dos teniendo contacto.

- ¿Qué tal si los dos estaban borrachos y tuvieron una escapadita? - Preguntó Yuki.

Todos miraron acusativos a los futuros padres.

- NO! - Exclamaron nerviosos.

- Yo creo en mi amigo Kaname - dijo Takuma con una sonrisita. - Él lleva tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales.

- Takuma, no ventiles esas cosas - dijo el purasangre sonrojado.

- Es preocupante porque siempre tan solo, sin nadie... Debe ser horrible para él siendo un purasangre, o sea, ya saben, los vampiros somos muy sexuales, especialmente los purasangres y Kaname lleva tanto tiempo sin nada de nada, excepto que se masturbe, pero sería deshonroso para un purasangre que puede dar tanto.

- Ya cállate, Takuma! No me ayudes! - Gritó muerto de vergüenza Kaname.

- Ya sé porqué Zero esta embarazado! - Dijo Aido todo iluminado. - Kaname sama es tan genial, tan perfecto que con solo una mirada sexy te embaraza! (*_*)

- Solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso - dijo Ruka metiéndole un golpe.

- ¿Entonces porqué Kaname sama esta embarazado? - Chilló Aido.

- Eso ya nos dirá más tarde Lys, quedó en venir a echar una visita - dijo Cross. - No esperaba enterarme de tantas cosas... En fin... He pensando... El consejo también. Zero - dijo caminado hacia su hijo y poniendo las manos en su hombro para tranquilizarlo. - ¿Quieres sentarte? Lo que te voy a decir te va amatar (XD)

- ¿Qué es?

- Ya no es seguro que estés con nosotros. Hay muchos del consejo que quiere matarte... La junta de vampiro aún no lo sabe, pero cuando lo hagan también querrán matarte...

- ¿Me vas a echar? Qué buen padre eres.

- Claro que no mi hijito - lloró Cross a todo pulmón. - Soy el mejor padre del mundo. Yo solo te digo que es mejor que te vayas con tu esposo y tengas tu propia familia!

- ¿Qué esposo?

- Somos una familia muy tradicional - dijo Cross serio. - Te tienes que cazar con e padre de tu hijo, o sea, Kaname Kuran.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO - dijeron los dos.

- Zero es un salvaje, que se la pasa amenazándome y acosándome con su Bloody Rose. No voy a pasar mi eternidad con él.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de preñarlo.

- Esta bien - dijo Kaname tranquilo. - No me casaré con Zero, apenas lo conozco y nos odiamos, pero puedo llevarlo conmigo a la mansión para cuidar de él.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, lo odio - dijo Zero.

- Bueno algo es algo - dijo Cross resignado. - Espero que estés bien en la mansión, te iré a visitar todos los días, tardes, noches, cada minuto, segundo...

Después del juico (faltó poco para el apocalipsis) Los cazadores se fueron liderados por Yagari de regreso al consejo a dar el veredicto mientras que Yuki y Cross empacaban por Zero y él se iba con Kaname y sus amigos. Los que pasaban cerca de ellos, se morían de envidia, querían estar embarazado como Zerito para estar cerca de Kaname (el chisme vuela rápido, XD)

- Kaname sama - dijo Seiren en la entrada de la mansión. - Ya no queda habitaciones para Zero sama.

- ¿Porqué me llamas Zero sama?

- ¿Quieres que te diga el amante de Kaname sama, novio o esposo? No sé qué son ustedes - dijo Seiren confundida.

- Zero sama está bien - dijo muerto de vergüenza, sin saberlo todos lo consideraban de la noche a la mañana el consorte del rey vampiro (XD)

- Tranquila, Seiren - dijo Kaname rodeando los hombros del peliplateado. - Puedes llevarlo a mi habitación, igual ya somos íntimos.

- Sí - dijo Seiren. - Vamos, Zero sama, le llevaré a su habitación, el mismo de Kaname sama.

- No me lo recuerdes - dijo él siguiéndola, estaba cansado de tantas preguntas y peleas y querría dormir.

Kaname miró a Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Aido, Kain, Ruka seriamente.

- Es una orden, quiero que traten bien a Zero en su estadía aquí. No quiero que le pase algo a mi hijo, ¿entendido?

- Sí, Kaname sama! - Dijeron todos como si estuvieran en el ejército.

Kaname se fue dejándolos solos. Se miraron confundidos, no sabían cómo tratar a un humano, excepto ir a comerlo con pitillo succionándole toda la sangre.

- Espera... significa que voy a tener otro primo? - Preguntó Shiki y todos se quedaron en blanco.

- ¿Qué haremos con Zero? - Preguntó Ruka.

- Ustedes lo amarran y yo tomo su sangre - dijo Aido y Kain le metió un chichón. - Bromeaba!

- Vamos a hacer un babyshower - dijo Takuma.

- ¿Qué es un babyshower? - Preguntó Rima.

- Es cuando bañas a un bebé (baby bebé shower ducha) - dijo Shiki.

- Nooooooooooooo - dijo Takuma. - Yo soy un experto en humanos,. Un babyshower es una fiesta para el bebé.

- ¿Cómo va a tener fiesta si aún no nace? - Preguntó Aido sorprendido.

- No sé, pero le haremos un babyshower a Zero - dijo el rubio y los otros asintieron.

Mientras tanto en la academia estaba Cross y Yagari recibiendo a Lys que había llegado de incógnito a la dirección.

- ¿Porqué andas encapuchada? - Preguntó el peliazul.

- Para más misterio - dijo ella poniendo unos papeles en la mesa.

- Aquí dice lo que todos sabemos, Zero esta embarazado de ese bastardo - dijo Yagari enojado como arrojaba los papeles contra la pelirroja.

- Eso es lo que creen - dijo ella sentándose ante ellos. - Va para largo...

- ¿Te sirvo un café? - Preguntó Cross emocionado.

- No estamos de visita! Es una emergencia mundial! Va a haber sangre de todas partes cuando se enteren que... eso - dijo Yagari exasperado.

- Zero esta embarazado e Kaname, pero no de Kaname... Me refiero, Zero esta embarazado del Kaname original, el ancestro... El número uno, el rey de los vampiros, el purasangre más poderoso de todos, la cabeza de la familia Kuran...

- Ya sabemos quién es Kaname Kuran - dijeron confundidos. - Pero... Kaname... Vamos a llamarlo Kaname ancestro... - Dijo Cross. - Murió hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que naciéramos, ¿cómo pudo embarazar a Zero?

- Los humanos tienen algo que se llama ADN y nosotros también - dijo Lys. - No se necesita al ancestro vivo, ni se necesita que Zero tenga relaciones, sólo se necesita ADN de Kaname ancestro, crear con esa sangre células y de ellas vienen el esperma y se le inyecta a Zero y ya.

- ¿Quién tiene esa tecnología? - Preguntó Cross.

- La pregunta es ¿quién tiene el ADN? - Dijo Yagari.

- Rido Kuran - dijeron todos al unísono. - Nunca encontramos el cuerpo de ese maldito - dijo el peliazul. - Puede estar hecho en pedazos, pero vivo...

- Ya veo - dijo Cross preocupado. - Rido encerró el espíritu de Kaname ancestro en el cuerpo de Kaname (hijo de Haruka y Juri) que ya estaba muerto desde hace mucho porque quería tener un sirviente poderoso, pero sus planes salieron de control y Kaname resultó más fuerte de él y tomó por completo el control de ese cuerpo...

- Mierda, Rido debe estar escondido en alguna parte esperando que nazca el hijo de Zero para tomar su cuerpo y será invencible... el hijo de un cazador y un purasangre... hay que ir a decirle y matarlo, si es necesario - dijo Yagari sacando su pistola. - Yo mismo mataré a Zero.

- No - dijo Cross serio mirando por la ventana. - El bebé que aún no nace no tiene la culpa...

- ¿Quieres que nazca para que Rido tome su cuerpo y nos mate a todos?

- No, quiero cazar a Rido y matarlo antes que nazca el bebé - dijo Cross. - No dejaré que se repita la misma historia de Yuki... ni sus padres... De seguro Kaname ya debe saber lo que está pasando... aunque sea un hijo engendrado artificialmente por decirlo así, igual es parte de él... Pero es mejor no decir nada a Zero, no hay que preocuparlo. Hay que dejar que esté tranquilo estos meses.

lo más difícil fue hacer el título de éste capítulo :) ya sé que hay cosas que parecen tontas, pero no puedo ser seria, a veces creo que soy capaz de reírme en un funeral, XD GRACIAS.

lo encuentran en amor yaoi yume también.


	3. Capítulo 3: It's babyshower time!

**Capítulo 3: It's babyshower time!**

Takuma y su equipo, así llamaba a Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Aido y Seiren porque el babyshower iba a ser sorpresa, así que hablaban en código. Reunidos o más bien escondidos en el calabozo bajo la mansión. Tiempo atrás se torturaban y mataban gente ahí, ahora hablaban de hacerle una fiesta a Zero.

- Yo pondré las decoraciones - dijo Takuma con una gran sonrisa. - Ya escogí el tema para el babyshower - dijo mostrando un manga a los demás. - Me inspiré de aquí :) y también haré las invitaciones.

- ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? - Preguntó Aido curioso.

- Hay que llevar un regalo para el babyshower, aquí lo dice - dijo mostrando la página cincuenta del manga. - Así que cada uno vaya preparando su regalo.

- Espera - interrumpió Shiki serio. - Si va a ser una sorpresa para el cazador, no puede estar en la mansión mientras preparamos todo.

- Podemos encerrarlo en su cuarto - dijo Rima. - O sea, lo liberamos a la hora de la fiesta y ya… Mejor, lo encerramos en uno de los calabozos!

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja - se puso a reír Ruka a carcajadas. - Si le hacemos eso, es capaz de dispararnos a todos.

- No sé porqué se complican tanto - dijo Kain girando los ojos. - Hacemos que Zero dé un paseo fuera de aquí y no se entera de nada.

- Señor Kain, ¿cómo hacemos que Zero dé un paseo fuera de aquí? - Dijo Seiren confundida.

- Podemos decirle a Kaname sama que lo distraiga - dijo Kain encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y quién le dice a Kaname sama que distraiga a Zero? - Dijo Ruka con media sonrisa.

- Pos alguno de nosotros va y le dice. Lógico que yo no porque Kaname sama es un hombre muy ocupado y no...

Se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban con pura malicia, hasta tenían que aguantar la risa por la suerte de Akatsuki.

- Gracias Kain - dijo Takuma. - Si consigues convencer a Kaname de llevar a Zero de paseo, serás nuestro héroe.

- Si no igual te extrañaremos - dijo Shiki. - Visitaremos tu tumba cada año.

- No exageren - dijo Kain asustado.

Takuma fue a hacer las invitaciones, en el manga que leía (porque solo conocía a los humanos por los mangas) decía que había que hacer invitaciones a mano para que fuera más personal. Los otros fueron a buscar el regalo que iban a dar a Zero y Kain fue hacia el despacho donde Kaname estaba revisando unos papeles. No le gustaba ser interrumpido. Tenía todos los vampiros del mundo encima pidiéndole cosas como si fuera Santa Claus.

- Kaname sama - dijo Kain nervioso al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta vacilante.

Kaname hizo que las puertas se abrieran por sí solas.

- Eh... - Kain estaba tan asustado que se quedó en el umbral, Kaname lo miró por encima de los papeles, el rubio sacaba unos boletos del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Kaname apurado ya que tenía una reunión más tarde con unos nobles.

- El cazador... Zero... Su... el padre de su hijo... Eh... Dijo que quería ir al pueblo - dijo Kain mostrando los boletos a Kaname. - Le gusta las malteadas y hay malteadas gratis en el pueblo.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó Kaname confundido, ¿desde cuándo Kain que era el más serio e inteligente se comportaba tan raro?

- Pos Zero quiere ir... por sus malteadas...

- Que vaya - dijo Kaname. - No lo tengo amarrado a la cama para que no pueda ir.

- Eso sonó muy sexy... Digo... Zero esta embarazado, hay muchos maleantes por ahí, es un peligro que vaya solo con su bebé... Usted es el padre... Debería ir con él al pueblo y tomar malteadas.

- Tienes razón - dijo Kaname tirando los papeles. - Encárgate de presentar mis disculpas a los nobles - dijo Kaname levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta, dio un apretón en el hombro del otro. - Iré con Zero a tomar maleteadas.

- Claro - dijo Kain con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. - Se lo creyó...

- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó Kaname suspicaz.

- Que Zero se muere por ir - Dijo Kain nervioso. - Ay... Ahora tengo que pensar en otra mentira para los nobles.

Kaname fue a su habitación cuál compartía con Zero, apenas entró lo vio sentado en el borde de la ventana, mirando quedo el horizonte.

- ¡¿Qué haces? - Gritó Kaname sobresaltando a Zero que por poco y se caía de susto.

- Qué te importa - dijo Zero con el corazón acelerado, hubiera caído si Kaname no lo hubiera atrapado en sus brazos.

- Te pudiste haber caído. - Dijo Kaname amenazante contra Zero.

- Eso es lo que quiero, haría el mundo mejor matando la cosa que llevo - dijo Zero mirando a otro lado como se movió con fuerza para que Kaname lo soltara.

- Vamos al pueblo.

- No.

- Pero Kain dijo... "Debe ser porque esta embarazado y siempre cambia de humor". - Pensó Kaname caminado hacia la cama. - Será divertido. "¿Así habla los humanos?"

Zero miró incrédulo a Kaname. ¿Le estaba proponiendo una cita? ¿Qué pasaba? Entonces se puso tomate al ver que el purasangre se quitaba la camisa.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Me cambio para salir, ni modo que me vaya en pijama - dijo Kaname arrojando la camisa a la cama.

- Para eso está el baño.

- Siempre hago esto en mi cuarto.

- Ya no vives solo.

- Ayer te vi cambiarte y no armé escándalo. - Dijo Kaname yendo a quitarse el pantalón.

- ¡¿Qué? Dijiste que no me mirabas! - Gritó Zero en shock.

- Te mentí - dijo Kaname riéndose. - Te vi desnudo (.) Tienes un cuerpo hermoso y atlético. Espero que no se dañe mucho con el embarazo.

- Maldito pervertido! ¡¿En serio no me violaste y me borraste la memoria?

- Claro que no!

- Me largo - dijo Zero muerto de la vergüenza, ya podía ver los bóxers de Kaname y el pantalón deslizándose de sus muslos, no iba a soportar eso, era tan tentador.

Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tímido que era el cazador. Zero salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un golpe, lo dejó solo para cambiarse, pero la verdad era que Zero no podía quedarse quieto en el pasillo sabiendo que el purasangre estaba desnudo a tan poca distancia de él. Con cuidado entreabrió la puerta para echar un vistazo, se preguntaba si el cuerpo del purasangre era igual de sexy que su cara.

Kaname estaba en bóxers buscando ropa en el armario, no se daba cuenta (o fingía que no) que Zero lo observaba tras la puerta. Se tomó el tiempo para vestirse y torturarlo, así Zero podía verlo todo lo que quería. Zero se tapó la boca sorprendido, nunca creyó que Kaname era tan sexy... "Maldición... Parecía un hijo de papi y mami con sus morales... Pero se ve que hace ejercicio..." Pensó observando sin parpadear los músculos definidos de Kaname.

Entonces sintió más curiosidad, quería ver cómo era su miembro. Había escuchado que los vampiros lo tenían más grande que los humanos promedio... No sabía si era cierto, pero era su oportunidad de confirmarlo o desmentirlo... "Zero, ¿qué te pasa? Deja de mirar, ni aunque sintieras algo por ese chupasangre..."

Zero se la pasó debatiendo entre mirar o no, para entonces Kaname ya había terminado de vestirse e iba hacia la puerta. Zero seguía inclinado mirando.

- ¿Se te perdió algo?

Zero se sobresaltó ante la pregunta en un tono de lo más divertido y seductor. De repente tenía la cara ante la entrepierna de Kaname! El purasangre iba vestido y todo, pero eso no evitó que Zero tuviera pensamientos morbosos y prohibidos.

- Sí, se me perdió mi lente de contacto - dijo Zero rápido como se giraba y fingía que buscaba su lente en el piso.

- No sabía que usaras eso.

- Sí, soy miope. No vi nada! - Gritó muerto de la vergüenza como Kaname se reía.

- Como digas - dijo Kaname adelantándose, pero se detuvo en medio camino. - La próxima que quieras verme, solo dilo en vez de esconderte :P Te puedo dar una mejor vista.

- No estaba mirando, maldito, no estaba mirando - dijo Zero mordiéndose el labio inferior como corría tras él. – Engreído.

Kaname salió de la mansión. Normalmente si iba a algún lugar, Seiren lo esperaba con la limosina, pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte. De hecho no veía a nadie.

- Supongo que iremos al pueblo en el carro - dijo Kaname que se había puesto una gabardina negra y sacó una llave.

Zero sin comentarios, lo siguió. Era un Porshe convertible. Los vampiros en serio tenían mucho dinero. Tal vez la mitad de la población eran vampiros e iban querer matar a todos para conquistar el mundo.

- Zero ya sube - dijo Kaname con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, el cazador muchas veces se quedaba ido pensando quién sabe qué.

Zero se subió al carro, pero para la sorpresa de Kaname, se montó en los asientos traseros.

- ¿No prefieres el copiloto?

- Antes muerto que estar cerca de ti - dijo Zero cruzándose de brazos de una forma defensiva.

Kaname se encogió de hombros, Zero parecía niño chiquito, peleando pro todo. Se puso a manejar y llegaron al pueblo media hora después, Kaname fue hasta donde los boletos que le dio Kain. Era una tienda de malteadas que celebraba un año de aniversario y regalaba malteadas a todos por el día de hoy.

- Ya estamos - dijo Kaname aparcando ante la tienda.

Zero miró confundido a los empleados disfrazados de malteadas y a todos los niños reunidos por las malteadas.

- ¿Qué es éste lugar?

- Dijiste que querías venir aquí - dijo Kaname exasperado. - No me digas que ya no... En serio me sacas de quicio.

- A mí no me gusta las maltadas... parezco niño de cinco años ¿o qué?

- Siempre te pareces de cinco - dijo Kaname en burla.

Zero odiaba las malteadas, pero al ver todas las maleteadas que repartían tuvo muchas ganas, era como si una parte de él quería. ¿Era la cosa en su vientre? ¿Esa cosa tenía vida y quería malteada? Confundido se bajó del carro y corrió hacia las malteadas, empujando a todos los niños en el camino, iba amatar por ellas si era necesario.

Kaname planeaba quedarse en el carro, no le gustaba las multitudes, pero tenía algo en su interior, una voz que le decía que no dejara a Zero solo. Aturdido por su propia decisión, se bajó del carro y lo siguió.

- ¿Ya tomaste tantas? - Preguntó al ver al cazador en una mesa con varios vasos vacíos y pedía más a la mesera.

- Creí que te habías quedado en el carro.

- No puedo dejarte solo y que te metas en problemas - dijo Kaname sentándose a su lado y llevó su mano a limpiarle a Zero la malteada que quedó en su comisura.

Al principio Zero se quedó en shock, un agradable shock, no era cuando se sentía mal ni rabioso. Era difícil de explicar, pero de un momento a otro se sentía bien junto a Kaname. No le molestaba que pasara sus dedos por sus labios, de hecho quería que lo volviera a besar.

- No... No tan cerca, siéntate en la silla del frente - dijo Zero nervioso al mismo tiempo que empujaba a éste a la otra silla.

- Ustedes son una pareja tan linda - dijo la mesera regresando con una malteada gigante. - El dueño les envía esto para que celebren su amor - dijo poniendo la malteada en la mesa y los dos se miraron.

- Oiga, no somos pareja - dijo Zero. - Tu jefe debe estar ciego.

- No hagas una escena - dijo Kaname avergonzado. - Igual no podrás tomarla todo solo.

- ¿No crees? - Dijo Zero tomando un pitillo y metiéndola en la malteada. - La tomaré todo.

- No si yo lo hago primero - dijo Kaname competitivo, la mirada desafiante de Zero lo ponía a hacer tonterías. Tomó un pitillo y la metió.

Los dos se miraron como si estuvieran en una carrera y entonces empezaron a succionar rápido tomando la malteada. La mesera se quedó mirando boquiabierta. Era tierno ver a Kaname y Zero tomando rápido a ver quién tomaba más.

- Soy mejor que tú, Kiryu - dijo Kaname.

- Cállate, Kuran - dijo Zero cogiendo tres s pitillos más y empezó a tomar.

De repente los dos se detuvieron, ya era mucho y necesitaban un descanso.

- Miren! - Gritó la mesera señalando el vaso vacío. - Hay una cereza adentro! Dicen que quien coma la cereza puede pedir un deseo!

- ¿Vas a decir que es una malteada mágica? - Dijo Zero con sarcasmo.

Kaname metió la mano en el vaso y sacó la cereza.

- ¿Qué haces con mi cereza? - Dijo Zero.

- Te pasa por hablar tanto - dijo Kaname metiendo la cereza a la boca. - Ahora el deseo es mío.

- Regrésamelo! - Gritó Zero.

Veinte malteadas más, decidieron irse. Zero siguió a Kaname fuera de la tienda, tenía las manos en el estomago.

- Tomé muchas...

- Solo eran malteadas - dijo Kaname sin saber la repentina preocupación del peliplateado.

- Es malo para la salud - dijo Zero. - Tanto azúcar... Claro, eres un chupasangre... qué vas a saber...

- Ya va... - Kaname se quedó de piedra al ver que su carro no estaba.

- Hay una nota - dijo Zero apuntando un pedazo de papel en el poste.

- Se llevaron el carro... La policía por parquear mal... - Dijo Kaname confundido.

- Ja, no eres tan poderoso.

- No te burles, tendrás que regresar a pie - dijo Kaname arrugando la hoja.

Un carro de funeraria se detuvo ante ellos.

- Hola, Kaname y Zero - dijo una chica de largos cabellos brillantes bajando la ventanilla.

Zero se molestó, era una purasangre, Kaname también se puso en alerta. La chica abrió la puerta e hizo espacio para que ellos subieran.

- Vamos, por favor ustedes no pueden faltar a su fiesta - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas, María? - Preguntó Kaname.

Ella hizo una seña para que subieran y explicarle tranquilamente en el carro. Con desconfianza se subieron y vieron que María llevaba un vestido de flores y el cabello recogido con varias flores.

- ¿Vas para el carnaval? - Se burló Zero.

- Voy para tu fiesta - dijo ella.

- ¿Cuál fiesta?

- Ay, perdón - dijo tapándose la boca. - Era sorpresa, lo dije, lo lamento - dijo ella triste.

- Ya dinos qué pasa - dijo Kaname poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

- Bueno, Takuma me envió esto - dijo ella mostrándoles la invitación que hizo el rubio.

**la tarjeta lo pueden ver en amor yaoi yume **

- No sabía que Takuma dibujara tan bien - dijo Kaname sorprendido.

- Ahora todos van a sacer que daré a luz a un monstruo! - Gritó Zero.

- Qué emoción, ya vamos a llegar! - Dijo María señalando la mansión que se veía cerca.

Seiren los esperaban en la en la entrada. Los únicos que faltaban era María, Kaname y Zero por supuesto. El primero al bajar del carro era María, estaba emocionada. Siempre estuvo enferma, era su primera fiesta. Kaname trató de mantener la compostura mientras que Zero echaba llamas como un dragón por todas partes.

- Buenas noches - dijo Seiren haciendo una reverencia, después los llevó hasta el patio trasero.

Con una mesa llena de comida tipo bufet, había invitados vampiros y humanos por igual. Había lámparas con forma de flores brillando sobre ellos y todos iban vestidos como María. Los hombres en calzones con flores y las mujeres en vestidos con flores.

- Creí que era un babyshower - dijo Kaname confundido.

- Esto parece una fiesta hawaiana - dijo Zero frunciendo el ceño.

- Es un babyshower con Hawái como tema! - Dijo Takuma arrojándoles flores.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo, arrojaban flores a los dos.

- Esto es estúpido - dijo Zero yéndose, pero Shiki lo detuvo.

- Takuma se esforzó tanto si no te quedas te mato.

Por alguna razón Zero se asustó y deicidió quedarse.

- Vamos, es divertido, pónganse esto - dijo Takuma mostrando a Kaname y Zero una especie de faldita hecho con paja y collares de flores.

- No lo haré - dijeron al unísono, por primera vez estaban los dos de acuerdo en algo.

- Qué aguafiestas - dijo Takuma. - Mejor pasemos a los regalos - dijo llevándolos a la mesa donde todos estaban tomando vino y comiendo.

- Yo primero, yo primero - gritó Cross dando una canasta a Zero.

- ¿Vamos de picnic? - Preguntó Zero mirando la canasta.

- Es una cuna para el bebé!

- Es mi turno - dijo Aido quitándolo del medio y dando una película en DVD a Zero.

- No debiste molestarte... en bajar una peli por el torrent - dijo Zero con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Es un parto en vivo y en directo para que vayas practicando! -Dijo Aido.

- Cof, cof, quítate Aido - dijo Ruka alejándolo de un golpe y sonrió con estrella en los ojos a Kaname. - Son productos para cuidar el bebé una vez que nazca - dijo ella dándole una bolsa.

- Gracias - Kaname abrió la bolsa y Zero miró dentro.

Había cosméticos, labiales, pestañinas, base, crema antiarrugas.

- ¿Nuestro bebé va a ser Miss Universo? - Preguntaron los dos confundidos.

- Me toca a mí - dijo Seiren mostrando dos conjuntos de ropa. - No sé si es niño o niña, así que compré un vestido y un traje de marinerito :)

- Se te olvidó comprar el barco de paso - dijo Zero con un tic en el ojo.

- Yo les traje unos juguetes - dijo María emocionada mostrando dos muñecos uno con forma de Kaname y otro de Zero. - Yo misma los hice! ¿No es cool?

Todos se quedaron incrédulos, los muñecos tenían alfileres por todas partes y venían con ataúdes.

- Qué hermoso - dijo Kaname tomando el muñeco con su look, tenía una soga alrededor del cuello.

- Son muñecos vudú :) - dijo María. - Esta muy de moda entre los vampiros de Europa.

- No sabía que había que darles regalo - dijo Shiki dando una bolsa pesada a Zero.

El peliplateado al sacar su contenido, era un... directorio telefónico.

- Es como un libro con nombres, tiene muchos nombres y apellidos, pueden buscar el nombre del bebé ahí y si Zero tiene hambre por la noche puede llamar y pedir domicilio a los miles de restaurantes que hay en las páginas amarillas. - Dijo Shiki con una sonrisa.

- Yo les hice un pastel - dijo Rima como todos miraron a la mesa. - Es un pastel con cosas humanas y sangre.

- Huele raro, ¿qué es? - Preguntó Cross mirando el pastel.

- Hice lo que el libro dijo - Rima mostró el libro de cocina.

- Ah, un pastel de chocolate y fresa...

- No había chocolate, usé betún para zapato y no había fresa, usé las frutitas venenosas que hay en el jardín.

- Rima, saca eso de aquí - dijo Kaname.

La rubia se llevó el pastel desganada (había pasado todo el día robándose el betún que usaba Kaname sama para sus zapatos)

- Yo, yo, Kaname sama - dijo Yuki dándole un libro. - Especialmente para ti, es un libro de A a Z sobre cómo lidiar con un embarazado! Lo busqué en la biblioteca especial. Zero es terco. Espero que el libro le ayude, tiene cosas sobre antojos, cambios en el cuerpo, ejercicios, masajes, de todo.

- Gracias, Yuki - dijo Kaname.

- No entendí lo del babyshower, pero es una fiesta como el cumpleaños - dijo Kain señalando arriba en el cielo. - Compré una piñata.

- ¿Porqué la piñata tiene mi cara y se viste como yo? - Dijo Zero mirando la piñata... era él mismo.

- Para que Kaname sama te dé.. digo… le dé duro! - Gritó Kain (algo pervertido) como entregaba un palo a Kaname para que partiera en dos a Zero (piñata)

son peores que la familia de los locos adams O.o


	4. Capítulo 4: Diva

**Capítulo 4: Diva. **

Tres meses de embarazo…

Kaname y Zero se llevaban bien o al menos trataban. Aparte del embarazo del cazador no había nada fuera de lo normal. Todos continuaban sus clases mientras que Zero se la pasaba en la mansión.

— Te vas a engordar y no podrás ni levantarte de la cama —dijo Kaname peinándose desde el tocador como miraba al peliplateado por el espejo.

Desde que vivía con Zero, éste ocupaba su cama, el purasangre dormía en el diván. Zero ahora mismo estaba comiendo papas fritas, helado y hamburguesas.

— De eso se trata, ¿no? De que aparezca la panza —dijo Zero.

— Del bebé —dijo Kaname —. No por las hamburguesas!

— Ya lárgate —dijo Zero haciendo un ademán para que Kaname se fuera, era temprano, el vampiro tenía reunión con unos nobles.

Era como estar casado con un ejecutivo importante, solo que la diferencia era que Zero no estaba casado con Kaname ni le interesaba. Solo tenía que aguantar unos meses hasta que esa cosa en su interior naciera y así alejarse de ellos. No pensaba regresar a la academia ni seguir su vida, Zero planeaba largarse muy lejos, cambiar de nombre, de apariencia, no volver a ver nunca más a su bastardo ni al purasangre…

— Nos vemos más tarde —dijo Kaname terminando de arreglarse, se acercó hacia Zero y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que se atragantara con la comida.

— Ya te dije que no me besaras!

— No te besé… en los labios.

— Un beso es un beso —dijo Zero limpiándose la frente —. Solo porque tengo un hijo tuyo no significa que quiera tener algo más.

— De acuerdo —dijo Kaname derrotado, si no fuera porque Zero estaba preñado lo haría suyo de una vez por todas para enseñarle quién mandaba, pensó en vampiro con malicia y morbo como se iba.

Kaname bajó a la sala y ahí estaba sus amigos por decirlo así, Takuma y los demás eran muy útiles, solo que a veces eran molestos. Como era sábado, ninguno hacia nada, estaban en la sala chismoseando como vampiras de la plaza.

— Ustedes —dijeron Kaname como todos se levantaron como cohetes de su asiento y lo miraron asustado.

— Sí señor —dijeron al mismo tiempo como Kaname caminó hacia ellos, los miró de arriba abajo —. Estaré fuera hasta la noche. Necesito que cuiden de Zero, no creo que pueda o quiera sacar su trasero de la cama, así que quiero que estén pendientes.

— ¿Otra vez? —chilló Aido con lágrimas en los ojos —. La última vez que lo cuidamos nos hizo la vida imposible!

— No lo escuches, Kaname sama, amamos servir a Zero sama —dijo Kain tapándole la boca a su primo.

— Ya sé que es difícil, pero por favor, cuídenlo —dijo Kaname.

— Claro como no eres tú quien tiene que soportar… Aaaaaaaaaaaah —Aido gritó adolorido como Kain lo ahorcó para que se callara.

Todos vieron a Kaname irse y después se dejaron caer derrotados en el sofá. De repente una campanilla sonó desde el segundo piso, desde el cuarto de Kaname donde estaba Zero hasta el primer piso, a la sala donde estaban ellos.

— ¿No le quitaron la campana? —dijo Ruka.

Todos se miraron, la última vez que cuidaron a Zero, éste les pidió una campanilla para llamar a sus SIRVIENTES (Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Takuma) sin tener que mover un dedo.

— Que vaya Kain! —gritó Aido enojado.

— ¿Yo?

— Ay, Kaname sama, cuidaremos a Zero sama —dijo el menor arremedando a su primo —. Soy un noble, no pienso ser la sirvienta de un…

— ¡¿Dónde esta Aido? —gritó Zero y todos se miraron confundidos.

— También tiene walkie talkie —dijo Rima mostrándoles el aparato a sus amigos.

— Ya escuchaste, te pidió a ti —dijo Shiki.

— Recuerda ser amable con el padre del hijo de Kaname —dijo Takuma.

— Me las pagará cuando el hijo de Kaname sama nazca —dijo Aido yendo al segundo piso.

Entró a la habitación sin mucho respeto y vio a Zero tendido en la cama como morsa comiendo hamburguesas y malteadas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Cuida tu tonito —dijo Zero.

— ¿Qué quiere, Zero sama?

— Estoy aburrido de estar aquí todo el día.

— Pos ve a hacer algo!

— Mmm…

— Digo, puede leer un libro o dar un paseo.

— Quiero ver TV —dijo Zero.

— Aquí no hay TV

— ¿Qué esperas para montar uno?

— ¿Quieres que te traiga un TV?

— Con cable.

Aido se fue indignado con los otros y les contó que Zero quería que le montara un TV en el cuarto con cable, todos se rieron de él.

— ¿No me van a ayudar? —dijo enojado.

— Aaaaah, no, Zero te pidió —dijo Ruka.

— Ruka, ven —dijo Zero desde el walkie talkie y todos se rieron de ella.

Altiva, la vampira se fue de la sala y subió al segundo piso.

— Quiero pizza con tacos —dijo Zero apenas ella puso un pie dentro.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Eres sorda? Chupasangre idiota tenías que ser —dijo Zero —. Que vayas al pueblo y me traes pizza y tacos.

— Eh, puedes llamar a domicilio —dijo Ruka.

— El otro día tardaron una horaaaaaaaaaaa —dijo Zero —. Me muero de hambre.

— ¿Cómo si aún tienes papas y hamburguesas?

— ¿No quieres hacerlo? Ok, le diré a Kaname que traiga mejores sirvientas.

— Pero yo no… —Ruka se apretó los puños rompiendo sus uñas —. Ya le traigo la comida.

Ahora solo estaban Kain, Shiki, Rima y Takuma en la sala ya que Ruka fue al pueblo a buscar pizza mientras que Aido fue a buscar herramientas para poner un TV

— Ichijo y yo tenemos una cita —dijo Shiki rompiendo el silencio como Kain y Rima lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡¿En serio? —gritó el vicepresidente confundido.

— Sí, quedamos en ver una película, el Amanecer II —dijo Shiki —. ¿No recuerdas lo mucho que quieres saber cómo termina Edward y Belle?

— ¡¿En serio?

Como respuesta, Shiki cogió a Takuma y se lo llevó dejando a Rima y Kain a solas.

— Ellos no quieren trabajar para Zero —dijo Rima como el otro asentía.

— El tipo con cara de aburrido ven aquí —dijo Zero por el walkie talkie.

— Creo que eres el tipo con cara de aburrido —dijo Rima señalando a Kain.

— Ya bota eso —dijo él enojado quitándole el walkie talkie.

— Y traiga a la gótica contigo —dijo Zero.

— No soy gótica, es moda lolita! —gritó Rima enojada.

Los dos fueron hacia Zero que estaba como siempre, la única diferencia era que le gritaba a Aido para que instalara bien el televisor en la pared.

— El grandote vaya por mi ropa a la lavandería —dijo al ver a Kain — y la enana que haga aseo al cuarto y que cambie las cortinas, el color sangre me da hambre, me gustaría algo más brillante —dijo mirando a Rima.

— Sí, Zero sama —dijeron desganados, Kain fue hacia el garaje por el carro para ir al pueblo donde estaba la lavandería mientras que Rima decidió comenzar por las cortinas.

— Ya esta —dijo Aido orgulloso de haber puesto el televisor solito.

Zero cogió el control remoto y los canales estaban grises.

— No has puesto el cable, idiota! —gritó Zero arrojándole el control contra la cabeza.

— A eso iba —chilló Aido —. Espera que nazca Kaname junior y juro que te mato —dijo yéndose con las herramientas hacia el tejado.

Rima era muy pequeña, no alcanzaba el borde superior de la ventana para quitarle las cortinas. Aido llegó al techo y sacó el satélite con cable de la caja, solo tenía que instalarla para que cogiera la señal mientras tanto Rima se subió a una silla para coger las cortinas.

En el techo…

— Maldito, Zero, se cree mucho porque estaba embarazado de Kaname, ja, pero espera que yo me embarace de Kaname —dijo riéndose como loco, perdió el equilibrio y cayó del techo…

En el cuarto de Zero…

Rima había quitado gran parte de la cortina, entonces vio por la ventana a Aido caer, el rubio se aferró a la cortina para sostenerse, pero la lolita del susto retiró la cortina echándose para atrás y Aido salió volando hacia los jardines.

Mientras tanto, Shiki y Takuma estaban en el cine del centro comercial del pueblo.

— Lo lamento —dijo Shiki —. No quería hacer de doncella.

— Comprendo —dijo Takuma algo desganado ya que en serio creyó que Shiki lo invitaba a salir y no precisamente para escaparse de las garras del cazador loco y preñado, pero loco.

— ¿Estas triste? —dijo Shiki alzándose un poco para tomarlo del rostro.

— No —dijo el rubio sonrojado.

— Es que… creí que…

— Bueno, ahora ¿qué hacemos?

— Ver la película —dijo Shiki.

— Claro, como amigos —dijo Takuma desganado ya que se ilusionó con la cita.

Al llegar la medianoche, Kaname regresó a la mansión después de un arduo día hablando con los vampiros, algunos querían comenzar una guerra con los cazadores aunque algunos creían que el niño que aún no nacía iba a traer paz, o sea, el hijo de Kaname y Zero. La verdad el purasangre se había hecho ilusión de tener un hijo con Zero, si el de ojos amatistas dejaba de ser tan malo con sus cambios de humor hasta sería un esposito genial.

Kaname bajó de la limosina y encontró a todos en la puerta esperándolo (no con buenas caras) Aido iba en muletas y llevaba un collar en el cuello (se fracturó varias partes) Ruka estaba acabada, sus uñas rotas, los tacones de sus zapatos rotos, su cabello sucio, había pasado todo el día haciendo mandados a Zero y sin hablar de los otros que se veían muy mal.

— Eh, Kaname, amigo mío —dijo Takuma con una sonrisa.

— Yo hablo —gritó Aido golpeando con una muleta, caminó hacia Kaname, pero antes de llegar cayó de cara.

— Mira, Kaname sama, lo que queremos decir es —dijo Ruka caminando hacia él, pasó por encima de Aido (XD)

— Renunciamos —dijo Rima dándole al purasangre la cubeta y el trapero.

— No tengo problemas en ir a la lavandería a recoger la ropa de Zero sama —dijo Kain —. Pero me hizo regresar ahí varias veces porque no le gustaba cómo planchaban su camisa!

— O sea que primo, tú cuidas a Zero desde ahora —dijo Shiki.

— Pero tengo reuniones y clases…

— Yo me encargaré —dijo Takuma —. Prefiero tratar con ellos que con Zero, anda de muy mal humor, es insufrible.

— No exageren.

— Nosotros no vamos a cuidar de Zero nunca más —gritaron al unísono, era la huelga —. Kaname Kuran, tú embarazaste a ese divo pesado, abusivo y tú te encargas de él! Tú le lavas la ropa, tú le haces la comida, tú le pintas las uñas, tú le instalas el cable y el internet! RENUNCIAMOS!

— Pos renuncien —dijo Kaname aturdido como los otros se iban, tenían que celebrar su libertad con unos tragos en el bar (XD) —. Ni aunque fuera tan difícil cuidarlo —dijo entrando a la casa, subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto, apenas abrió la puerta y florero volaba hacia él, por suerte lo esquivó.

— Maldita seas, Aido, no esta MTV —gritó Zero pasando los canales.

— No soy Aido —dijo Kaname entrando al lugar con miedo.

— Ah, eres tú —dijo Zero —. Le dije a la enana que me trajera jugo de naranja sin pepas y no regresa.

— No regresará… ni ella ni los otros —dijo Kaname suspirando derrotado, él era un purasangre…, pero temía de no sobrevivir al cazador.


	5. Capítulo 5: Skip a beat

**Capítulo 5: Skip a beat.**

Kaname llevaba varias semanas durmiendo en el diván ya que Zero estaba en su cama y el cazador dijo que lo mataba si se atrevía a poner un pie siquiera dentro de la cama. Zero no pensaba compartir nada con el chupasangre, estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad porque por arte de magia estaba embarazado. Cross y Yagari les explicaron que Rido Kuran que seguía vivo en alguna parte había introducido semen de Kaname ancestro en su interior. Aquello sonaba de película de zombis y asqueroso, a Zero no le importaba si tenía un hijo del ancestro o lo que fuera, él solo quería que el bastardo naciera ya para seguir con su vida. En cambio Kaname sí estaba dichoso de tener un hijo, después de todo era sangre de su sangre.

Esa mañana como todas, Kaname despertó con dolor de espalda, de cabeza, de cuello, brazos, piernas, ya no soportaba dormir en el diván. Podía tomar algún cuarto de los muchos en la mansión, pero no quería dejar a Zero solo. Siempre se había interesado por Zero, la rebeldía del cazador le era atrayente, y ahora que lo tenía cerca no quería desaprovechar. Tomó un baño y se puso unos pantalones negros con una camisa negra, cuando regresó al cuarto Zero ya estaba despierto y éste al ver que el purasangre no llevaba el uniforme ni un traje de negocios le pareció extraño.

— ¿Hoy no vas a salir?

— No —dijo Kaname caminando hacia Zero como éste cogió la campanilla y empezó a hacerla sonar.

— Aido esta tardando con la pizza —dijo Zero entre dientes como ninguno de sus vampiros-súbditos-nobles aparecía.

— Aido se ha tomado el día libre.

Zero ignoró a Kaname y sacudió la campana más fuerte.

— Todos se han tomado el día libre —dijo Kaname quitándole la campanilla.

— ¿Ahora quién me va a atender? —gritó Zero enojado —. Eres tú quien quiere a esta cosa —dijo apuntando su barriga —. No yo!

— Tranquilo —sonrió Kaname haciendo que Zero se sonrojada.

Malditas hormonas, Zero se ponía nervioso por una sonrisa.

— Yo te atenderé.

— No quiero que te me acerques, ya tengo suficiente que me hayas destruido la vida con esto —dijo Zero enojado, entonces miró a Kaname de arriba abajo, sonrió con malicia —. «Tener a Kuran de sirvienta será divertido». ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre, ve al pueblo y me traes unos tacos, unos pollos fritos, también quiero bistec…

— Claro, iré al pueblo —dijo Kaname con su sonrisa —. Contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?

Kaname fue hacia el armario y sacó la ropa de Zero, ya nada le quedaba bien, tomó unos pantalones de elástico y una camiseta holgada, se lo dio al peliplateado.

— Vístete, te espero en el carro.

— Maldito Kuran —masculló Zero, se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo, hacía días que no se levantaba, había dejado hasta marca en el colchón.

Se puso la ropa y fue hacia Kaname que lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión ya en su Ferrari. Kaname puso el carro en marcha, Zero hacía días que no veía la luz del sol, que no estaba fuera de la mansión, se había encerrado como huelga contra el mundo por estar embarazado y obligado a estar con el purasangre.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —dijo Zero como Kaname no manejaba hacia el pueblo sino hacia la dirección contraria donde había muchos campos.

Era verano, el castaño llevaba gafas grandes de sol por donde un Zero enojado podía verse, el cazador le gritaba, pero éste le sonreía. Media hora más tarde, Kaname se detuvo ante un campo de fresas, Zero no pudo evitar aspirar el delicioso aroma, miró el hermoso paisaje ante él. Kaname bajó del carro y abrió su puerta.

— Aquí solo estaremos tú y yo —dijo Kaname sacando la mano para ayudarlo a salir.

Zero lo ignoró y se sostuvo de la puerta para salir solo, le costaba trabajo con el peso extra y la falta de movilidad en los últimos días. Kaname lo llevó hasta una cabaña en medio del campo de fresas. Era como un día de campo pensó el de ojos amatista.

Kaname lo llevó dentro de la cabaña, estaba amueblada con objetos y muebles de lujo.

— Ya verás que te atenderé como un rey :) —dijo Kaname ayudando a Zero que se sentara en el sofá.

— «¿Porqué hace todo esto, Kuran?» —pensó Zero con desconfianza.

Kaname fue a la cocina, y regresó con una canasta, después salió y recogió unas fresas, entonces se puso a hacer el desayuno, hotcakes con fresas, aquello era tan extraño, pero Zero no dijo nada, lo miraba con desconfianza, pronto el rico olor de la comida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Aquí esta —dijo el castaño poniendo un plato con hotcakes y fresas en la mesita.

— Solo hay un plato y un tenedor —dijo Zero enojado —. ¿Piensas comer solo? ¿Y yo qué?

— No armes escándalo —dijo Kaname tomando una fresa y se la acercó a la boca del menor.

— No me trates como un niño ò_ó

— Te ves lindo cuando te enojas.

— Cállate!

— Ok, si no quieres —Kaname se comió la fresa.

— No comas mi fresa! —gritó Zero con un puchero.

Kaname reía a carcajadas, Zero en serio era lindo cuando se enojaba por todo mientras que el cazador lo miró confundido, nunca había visto a Kuran reírse, hasta parecía humano y no un asqueroso vampiro, Kuran tenía una sonrisa muy bella.

— ¿Sabes? Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo estar contigo —dijo Kaname haciendo que Zero se sonrojada por la insinuación —. No de esta forma aunque… Me imaginaba estar contigo sentados ante la chimenea, desnudos, contigo en mis brazos, acariciando cada rincón tuyo, besando tus labios, tomando vino de ellos, haciéndote gemir, entrando en ti…

— MALDITO DEGENERADO!

— Éste momento también me gusta, que tengas nuestro baby —dijo Kaname acercándose a Zero para tomarlo del rostro —. Ya te haré mío después —dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa sensual.

— Eso es lo que eres, pervertido —dijo Zero alejando su mano de un golpe —. Cuando nazca éste monstruo, es todo tuyo. Yo me largo, no quiero saber nada de ustedes —se levantó del sillón y caminó en busca de la habitación.

Kaname suspiró hondo, su plan era conquistar a Zero y formar una familia feliz. Los vampiros también tenían derecho de ser felices, pero el cazador no se dejaba. Tal vez Zero tenía razón, ellos eran de mundos diferentes, pero… Kaname siguió a Zero hasta el cuarto. El menor se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo mientras se sobaba la panza. Kaname admiró a Zero tras la puerta, en serio le gustaba…

Zero tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, entonces se sobresaltó y alejó su mano alarmado de su estomago.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Kaname entrando asustado.

— La cosa se movió —dijo Zero exaltado.

— Déjame ver —dijo Kaname poniendo su mano en el estomago de Zero —. Esta pateando!

— ¿Y… eso… es bueno? —inquirió Zero confundido.

— No te asustes —dijo Kaname tomándolo de la mano y lo puso sobre su estomago —. Te esta diciendo hola.

— Uh… —Zero puso mala cara, no le interesaba que el bebé pateara, pero por alguna razón, se sentía bien…


End file.
